


Sounds Like Music to Me

by sunshinedaisies



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I just really wanna see happy gladers, Maybe they'll have romantic intentions later, more of a brotp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaisies/pseuds/sunshinedaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is new to school but he's already making friends, owing to his charismatic charm and Minho's undying  persistence to have him involved in extracurricular activities as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like Music to Me

"Shouldn't professionals be doing this?" Thomas grunted as he pushed a black grand piano down down the hallway. 

"The music department's lucky they could could even get the piano," Minho replied. "It's all thanks to our little piano protégé that that rich old lady gave it to our school for free." Thomas had heard all about this kid and it was only his third day of school. A talented, young man who could play the old masters greatest pieces by the age of 10. Juliard had already scouted him, giving him a formal invitation to join their school of music as soon as he finished high school. As someone who also loved to play the piano, at least as as hobby, Thomas was in awe. 

"What was his name again?" 

"Isaac Newton." Thomas chuckled. He was surprised that the boy wasn't a math or science genius. 

"Yeah, he's a genius with piano but he's on the principals list for math and science too and- "

"Don't tell me. He's an all star basketball player too?" Thomas chuckled. This guy seemed like the perfect college candidate. 

"Pfft. You're close though. He's my co-captain of track and field." Thomas stopped pushing the piano. They were almost to the music room, which was right next to the auditorium. 

"Anything else? Male model? Perfect example of human altruism?" 

"Mm… no but he's also president of the environmental club. He is pretty hot though." They kept pushing.

They had reached the wide, open doors of the music room where the music director and the principal waited for them. 

"Ah, Minho, Thomas. Thank you boys for volunteering to transport the piano here," principal Paige said. "If you'll give me your papers, I'll sign off on your volunteering hours as promised." 

Once they got their papers signed, Minho and Thomas left the music room and made their way to the track field. 

"Alright, so today we're just meeting for next week's try outs. You should come with me anyway just to meet everybody since you'll be on the track team soon." 

"What do you mean 'I'll be on the track team soon?' I didn't say anything about joining." 

"Yeah but you're going to." The smirk on Minho's face was growing steadily.

"Yeah? And what makes you think that?" Thomas's own cheeky grin had broken out.

"Two reasons shuck face. One, I saw your old high schools track records. You were their best long distance runner. I want that on my team. Of course, you'll never be better than me." Thomas scoffed and was about to return a rebuttal when Minho continued. "And two, you're interested in the kid. And he happens to be on the track team. So you're gonna join." 

"I never- what-" Thomas stuttered out. "I never even met the kid." 

"Look I don't you blame you. He sounds like the perfect well rounded person that everyone looks for." Thomas was convinced that Minho had special powers of mind reading. 

\------------------------------------------

Once on the track field, he saw 9 other kids plus the coach sitting on metal bleachers next to the track. 

"Hey Minho!" A tall, strong-looking blond boy called out. "You're late!" 

"That shank," Minho pointed, " is Gally. The boy to his right, Ben. Then there's Adam, Will, Chris, Dexter, Joe, Marc, and that," Minho glanced at a boy sitting at the top of the bleachers, "is your Isaac Newton." The late afternoon sun sat just behind the boy, giving Thomas one of the most melodramatic first impressions he had ever seen. The boys' silhouette was all he could make out, unable to distinguish any features except his blond hair. 

The meeting went accordingly: the coach talked about the tryouts, requested Thomas to try out, having heard of his track record also. In fact, every one knew about Thomas's track record. He could only blame Minho who had been trying to keep a straight face throughout the discussion. Then they talked about upcoming track meets and how long they'd have to train everyone. Meanwhile, Thomas wondered at the boy who had come down from the bleachers. Minho was right. He was definitely attractive. He was lean and tall and Thomas wondered what he played in track. But the boy didn't speak at all during the meeting. Only nodding or shaking his head to express his opinion. Once the meeting ended, everyone walked back to the school building. Some of the boys had walked with Thomas and Minho, discussing plans and their class schedules. Isaac lagged behind them, talking to the coach on the way, his voice inaudible over the conversation of the boys around him. The coach walked slowly and Thomas thought it was due to the man's old age. He must've been 60 or something with all those white hairs. But after a second glance back, he noticed that it wasn't the coach that controlled the pace. It was Isaac. His limping was almost unnoticeable. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Minho," Thomas said as they were in line for lunch. "How can Isaac be on the team if he's limping?"

Minho stopped looking at the selection of fruit and glanced at Thomas with a solemn look. After a heavy sigh, he picked up an apple and said, "He was one of our best sprinters and hurdlers. But last summer, his family went to London and… they got in a car accident. His parents didn't make it. His leg got pretty beat up and they thought he wouldn't be able to walk again. But then September came, and he was back in America, limp and all. He lives with his aunt now. And he's on the team still because the last thing he needs is to be pitied. Plus he makes our training schedule." Thomas took a glance at the boy sitting at the table with some of the track members and students he didn't know yet. He never would've thought that something so terrible had happened to the golden boy who laughed with real mirth at the table. 

They made their way over and by chance, Thomas sat across from Isaac. 

"Hey. Isaac right?" Thomas gestured with his fork.

"Yeah." 

"I'm Thomas." He held his hand out. 

"Nice to meet you Tommy." They shook hands. But after that, Thomas found it difficult to keep a conversation with the boy and opted instead to follow the conversation of the group. Minho was telling a story of how he accidentally went river rafting over the summer when he rowed his canoe down the wrong turn. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the next two weeks, Thomas settled into the life of the new school, found out that Minho was in seven out of eight classes with him, and that Newt was in three; chemistry, pre-calculus, and psychology, and he had gotten on the track team and had become good friends with just about everyone he met. His mother could only be happy that he was integrating himself so easily into the new school. 

But even though he had gotten along so well with the school, did not mean he knew how to get around the school by heart. Because Minho was in most of his classes, he had just followed the guy around without really thinking about where he was going. So it was on the third Thursday since the beginning of school, during his free period, which was the only 'class' minho didn't have with him, that Thomas got horribly lost. Usually, he sat with Minho during his class but today they were taking a test. And though the teacher liked Thomas enough to let him stay, test days meant absolutely no exceptions. 

He wandered through the hallways, trying to find the library so he could nap for a bit. Making a turn into another hallway, much wider, he heard the subtle sound of a piano. "I must be in the music section," Thomas thought. "And if this is the music section, then the library should be on the opposite side." He was about to turn around when he heard a loud cacophony of keys pressed completely out of key and seemingly without any chord. He walked towards a set of double doors where the frustrated playing seemed to be coming from. 

He opened the door slowly, peering into the dark room. It was the auditorium and someone was playing the piano on stage. He crept quietly in and took a seat about 10 rows from the front. The person, who Thomas now saw was Isaac, hadn't even noticed him and was too focused on the instrument. Thomas had never heard the song before but he owed that to his lack of classical training. He had only learned what his mother taught him about piano and though he was quite adept, had never taken to playing classical. 

He listened closely to the gentle melody and watched Isaac's hand move throughout the piano. It was beautiful and it made Thomas want to play classical too. Isaac paused on stage, closed the piano, and sighed, folding his arm and laying his head down on top of the piano. 

Thomas was reluctant to say anything, even in praise, in fear of startling the boy. But after another minute of silence, he grew impatient and was about to speak when Isaac rose from his chair and walked behind the curtains at the back of the stage. And then he heard a door close which signified his exit. Thomas stood up and sighed dejectedly at the missed opportunity. He thought about leaving, but after checking his watch and seeing that he still had another 30 minutes before Minho would be out of class for lunch, he decided instead that he would play at the piano. He jumped up on stage and sat down at the chair. Opening the piano, he had a sudden inkling to play Isaac's song. He envisioned the melody in his head and matched them to chords and notes and keys on the instrument. He let his hands drift down and play the melody as he imagined it. He realized that a lot of parts were wrong, but for the sake of a continuous performance, he played on. He felt that he had gotten the major pieces of the tune right but where he was unsure, he added his own chords, playing in a loop until it sounded like a melody. Playing by ear was one thing his mother had never taught him, the talent coming naturally to him. 

Playing the melody had become easier the more Thomas repeated it and was steadily enjoying playing it as much as he enjoyed listening to the original. 

He heard a door open backstage and stopped, listening to the hurried footsteps that were coming towards him. Someone moved quickly behind the heavy curtains and who would appear, but Isaac? 

"How were you playing that?" The boy asked. 

"I… I'm sorry. I heard you play it earlier and it was so good and I just wanted to try it. Sorry." 

"No, no. Don't apologize," Isaac said, coming closer to him and the piano. "Do you think you could show me how you played that? But lower on the piano?" 

"Uh, sure. Sure. No problem." Thomas scooted to the left of the piano and started playing. He could see Isaac watching intently. On his second repetition of his version of the shortened melody, Isaac had sat down next to him, and played the original.

"Don't stop playing," Isaac said through a smile. They played through their duet, Isaac's melody matching perfectly in time and tune with his own. 

After a few more repetitions of Thomas's melody, Isaac slowed, which signalled the ending of the piece. And with a final flourish of notes, the song came to an end. 

"That was amazing, Tommy," Isaac turned to him. 

"Thanks, but you were incredible." 

"No you don't understand. I was writing that song. I've been stuck on that song for months. And you- you just helped me finish it. And it's a duet!" 

Thomas was incredulous. "You were writing it? It sounds... well, incredible!" 

"You have to play it with me at the exhibition." 

"What- no. Um, I don't know if I can." 

"Of course you can!" A voice called from the audience seating. "Thomas you have to play!" It was Minho, and Teresa, a girl from Minho's class, and Alby, the student body president who was also in Minho's class.

"With that song, you guys could win the exhibition!" Teresa called out. 

"And if you guys win, the music department gets more money." This time it was Alby who spoke and who had come to the base of the stage. "Newt. You two have to play." 

Isaac, or Newt, Thomas didn't know, turned to him with eager eyes and urged. "Please, Tommy. Please. You have to play with me." 

"I…" Thomas looked at all the eager faces staring at him. "Alright fine." 

Cries of joy erupted from everyone and soon all of five of them left to go to the music directors office to talk to her about the changes in the performance. 

"By the way Tommy," Newt said as they walked, "my friends call me Newt." 

"Sounds like music to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> This is the song I took inspiration from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9WXbuQgj7M


End file.
